deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trunks
Trunks is a character from Dragon Ball Z, and the son of Death Battle combatant Vegeta. He fought Silver the Hedgehog twice, in both an episode of One Minute Melee and DBX. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Cable VS Trunks *Trunks VS Cloud Strife *Trunks Vs Dante *Trunks VS Homura *Trunks vs Lucina *Sasuke vs Trunks *Shulk vs. Trunks *Trunks vs Steve (Dragon Ball Z vs Minecraft) *Superman VS DBZ *Z-Fighters VS Justice League Completed Fights * Trunks vs Chrono * Trunks vs. Silver the Hedgehog * Rogue Cheney (Future) VS Trunks (Future) Possible Opponents *Booster Gold (DC Comics) *Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) *Omega Ranger (Power Rangers) *Silver The Hedgehog History Death Battle Info Background * Full Name: Trunks. * Age: 10 (Kid Trunks), 21 (Xeno Trunks), 23 (GT Trunks), 27 (Future Trunks) * Height: 170 cm / 5'7" * Weight: 60 kg / 132 lbs. * Occupation: Prince of the unexisting Planet Vegeta, Future Saviour, Z warrior, Capsule Corporation President (GT Trunks), Supreme Kai of Time's Assistant (As Xeno Trunks), * Trained in Martial Arts by Future Gohan * Trained with Shin and Kibito with the Z Sword to increase his strenght. * Expert of swordmanship. Swords * Future Trunks' Sword: Future Trunks' primary weapon. According to some sources, it's the future timeline Brave Sword. ** If it's broken, he can transform his sword into a more powerful golden sword using his ki. ** Also, he can take energy from others to make a Spirit Bomb like sword, strong enough to cut Merged Zamasu's body into half. * Z Sword: The Future Z Sword, utilized by Future Trunks when he trained with Future Supreme Kai, but broken in the fight with Future Dabura who used his Stone Spit to do such thing, act that leads to the death of the Future Old Kai sealed in the Sword. Fighting abilities * His fighting skills are a combination of the Kame-Sennin Ryu (Goku's Style) and the Mazoku-Ryuu (Picollo's fighting style) teached by his master Gohan. * He's also a expert of swordmanship. He also has some fighting techniques, like the: * Afterimage Technique: He moves so swiftly that an image of him is left behind. * Mimicry: Seems that Trunks is capable of mimicking attacks that he has only seen once. * Pressure Point Attack: A single chop to the neck used to render someone unconscious. Xeno Trunks used it to knock out his father. * Shining Sword Attack: He fires a Burning Attack slowly enough for the opponent to dodge by taking to the air, where he surprises and slices the opponent to bits before finishing them off with a flash of yellow energy shot from one hand. ** High Strike: Is the name of the slash he used to cut Frieza in half. * Lightning Sword Slash: Trunks swings his sword rapidly, sending waves of energy blades that hit the opponent. * Rapid Sword Stream: Trunks slashes the opponent multiple times with his sword in rapid motions. * Blazing Rush: Trunks attacks the opponent and kicks them up in the air, then he appears behind them and knocks them down to the ground with a double axe-handle punch. * Burning Breaker: Trunks charges at the opponent to punch them in their stomach and sends them up into the air. Then, he flies up to the opponent and attacks them with an elbow strike to their stomach followed by a powerful barrage of punches. Finally, Trunks punches the opponent twice before front flipping and double axe-handle punching them down to the ground. * Change the Future: Trunks charges at the opponent, but stops right in front of them to fire a large energy wave in the opponent's face. * Another End: Trunks kicks the opponent away and jumps up in the air to fire an energy wave down below to the opponent. * Heat Dome Attack: Trunks surrounds himself in a large dome of energy and fires an enormous blast of energy from it, capable of completely obliterating most opponents, like Cell. * Fusion Dance: Was used by Xeno Trunks and Xeno Goten to fuse into Xeno Gotenks. Ki Manipulation * Flight: Grants him the ability to... Well, fly. * Ki sense: Can detect the ki from others. ** God Ki sense: Also, he can detect God Ki as he senses Super Saiyan Blue Vegito's ki. * Ki allows him to make invisible Ki shields, make his sword stronger and resistant transfering his ki to it, and do powerful Ki attacks. Ki Attacks * Ki blast: The most basic form of an energy wave. ** He can throw a barrage of yellow Ki Blasts from both hands, as a rapid fire. * Burning attack: The first technique used by Future Trunks. Trunks performs a series of rapid arm movements before placing his palms forward, with the thumbs and index fingers touching each other to form a small diamond shape, then he fires a powerful blast of energy from his palms towards the opponent. ** Has some variations as the Super Burning Attack, the Burning Storm (A continuous ki wave form of Buster Cannon) and the Full Charge Burning Attack, this one used by Super Saiyan 3 Xeno Trunks in Dragon Ball Heroes. * Solar Flare (Taiyoken): Trunks place his hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. Then he said the name of the technique wich provokes a white light to fire out behind him. It isn't letal, but makes everybody who sees the light (Except him) blind for seconds, or minutes. * Buster Cannon: Trunks draws his hands back down to his sides and charges two blue energy spheres in his hands. Then, he combines them together in front of him to fire a powerful energy wave at the opponent. ** Super Buster Cannon: A variation that Trunks used against his father. He charges up a giant ball of energy in his hands and fires an enormous wave from that ball of energy. * God Breaker: Trunks extends his hand forward and fires a yellow energy beam at his opponent. * Masenko: The user places both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When he thrusts their hands forward, and call the name to fire a beam of yellow energy. ** Dual Masenko: Is a two-handed version of the Masenko. He puts both of his hands out at his left and right sides, and he then fires a Masenko energy wave out of each hand in opposite directions, inflicting a huge amount of damage. * Galick Gun: He curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand is on the back of the other). Then, once enough ki is gathered, he thrusts both hands forward to fire a powerful blast of energy. The result is a powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored ki beam that emanates from his hands and body. * Final Flash: He draws his hands back and gathers up his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden beam of energy towards his opponent. * Big Bang Attack: Trunks extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. * Mafuba: Allows him to seal his oponents into a jar using this attack. He learned it only by seeing a video. * Spirit Bomb (Genki Dama): By gathering the energy from other beings, Trunks is able to form a Spirit Bomb. Transformations Super Saiyan * Base stats X50. Super Saiyan Dai Ni-Dankai * Sighly increases the initial transformation power. Super Saiyan Dai San-Dankai * Increases the power of the super saiyan X10, but greatly reduces the speed. Super Saiyan 2 * Base stats x100. Super Saiyan 3 (Xeno Trunks) * Base stats x400. Super Saiyan Rage Trunks * Unknow multiplier. Makes Trunks incredibly more stronger, than the likes of Super Saiyan Blue Goku or Vegeta, and provides him with Divine Ki. Feats * Killed to Androids 17 and 18 without many problems after back to the future. * Killed Future Cell with relative ease. * He made pieces to Mecha Frieza with his sword. * Killed King cold without many problems. * Pulled out the Z Sword. * Killed Dabura and Babidi. * Survived almost a year fighting with Black in the Future. * In his base state he spars with Super Saiyan Kid Trunks briefly. While Kid Trunks appears to be marked from the battle and exhausted, Future Trunks showed no sign of exhaustion at all. * As Super Saiyan 2, he's on par with Super Saiyan 3 Goku. * He was toe to toe in a fight with Super Saiyan Rose Black Goku using his Super Saiyan 2. * Survived being stabed by Black's ki sword. * Learned the Mafuba only by seeing it. * He's maybe stronger than SSBGoku and Vegeta during his Arc in Dragon Ball Super. * Defeated Merged Zamasu. Faults * He was killed by Cell two times * Possibly without knowing it has ruined several timelines (any resemblance to Flash is purely coincidental) * Ki has limits. * Transformations drain his power. Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Rage Form are exceptions. Gallery Trunks_del_futuro.png|DBZ Base Trunks Trunks Super Saiyan.png|DBZ Super Saiyan Trunks SS11.jpg|Super Saiyan Dai Ni-Dankai Trunks TrunksFutureUltraSuperSaiyan-Ep164.png|DBZ Super Saiyan Dai San-Dankai Trunks Kid Trunks.png|Kid Trunks kid_trunks_ssj_render_by_luishatakeuchiha-d694em8.png|Super Saiyan Kid Trunks Tumblr_nhif2g0aQH1u0g1w9o1_1280.png|GT Trunks Trunks_ssj_gt_by_maffo1989-d5ga98w.png|GT Super Saiyan Trunks Trunks_as_a_girl.PNG|Trunksette time_patrol_future_trunks_by_alexiscabo1-d90qdjj.png|Time Patrol (Xeno) Trunks Card_1004990_bg.png|Super Saiyan Time Patrol (Xeno) Trunks Trunks_Xeno_SSJ3_Completo.png|Super Saiyan 3 Time Patrol (Xeno) Trunks Trunks_Super_Render.png|DBS Base Trunks super_saiyan_future_trunks_dragon_ball_super_by_mad_54-dahxmdi.png|DBS Super Saiyan Trunks Dai_San_Dankai_DBS.jpg|DBS Super Saiyan Dai San-Dankai Trunks imageSsj2.jpeg|Super Saiyan 2 Trunks F334a0a52594b1e82a8c3240e50bbefe.png|*Unnamed* Super Saiyan Rage Trunks TrunksKiSword.png|Trunks makes his Spirit Bomb like sword FusionZamasuDies-0.png|then slays Merged Zamasu with it. Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Sword Wielders Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Asian Combatants Category:Protagonist Category:Ki Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Warrior Category:Returning DBX Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Time Travelers Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Future characters Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Saiyans